Killer
by 7teenKing
Summary: Jongin muak. Lelah, fisik dan hatinya."AKU BAHKAN LEBIH BERNAFSU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU DARIPADA MAKAN OH SEHUN SIALAN!" dan Oh Sehun adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. [Jongin;Sehun] ; SemiDarkFict ;
1. Prolog

**Killer**

**Kai;Sehun**

**[warning! SemiDarkfict; T++ ; ]**

**I own the plot;**

**a/n : baru bangkit dari writter block, ini semacam potongan adegan dari sebuah konflik rumit yang sebenernya agak nggk rumit /? Just enjoy.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu bedebah! KAU! PEMBUNUH!"

'PRANG'

Pintu berwarna coklat mahoni itu bergetar pelan akibat hantaman vas bunga mewah. Hancur, menyisakan puing kaca yang siap merobek kulit mulus pria berkulit pucat yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Raut mukanya datar, tidak terbaca, dan angkuh. Tatapan matanya yang tajamnya menusuk lelaki lain di kamar itu, seseorang yang membalas tatapannya dengan dendam dan amarah. Piasnya kemerahan menahan kucuran air mata yang siap meluncur di pipi tirusnya.

"Lalu?" guman si pria pucat.

Pria berkulit perunggu itu menggertakkan giginya pelan. Darahnya berdesir cepat mendengar gumanan si pucat. Merutuk dan memaki dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal erat seraya memandangi lantai, menatap kaki telanjangnya yang bersimbah darah.

"pergilah, aku lelah, kumohon"

Si pria pucat mematung. Dadanya serasa diremas dengan kuat, menghantarkan sensasi mematikan yang membuat tubuhnya membeku. Nada dingin yang dikeluarkan pria didepannya seakan seperti silet yang menggores kulit punggungnya. Mengucurkan darah kesakitan disetiap tetesannya.

"Jongin,"lirihnya. "maafkan aku,"

Si pria pucat berjalan mendekati Jongin, si pria berkulit perunggu, yang sudah mendongakkan wajahnya menatap nyalang. Si pucat menghiraukan pecahan vas bunga yang menggores telapak kakinya. Masa bodoh, hatinya lebih sakit menatap Jongin. Hatinya mencelos melihat betapa kacaunya Jongin sekarang.

"Apa kau makan dengan benar?" gumannya. Si pucat mengulurkan tangannya meraih pipi Jongin.

'PLAK'

Jongin menampar pria yang lancang menyentuh pipinya itu. Meludahi wajahnya dan menghantam pelipis kirinya. Jongin tertawa. Airmata yang ditahannya tumpah ruah, membasahi pipi tirusnya yang baru saja disentuh pria yang menerima bogem mentahnya.

"AKU BAHKAN LEBIH BERNAFSU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU DARIPADA MAKAN OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

Sehun, pria pucat itu menatap miris Jongin yang sekarang bersimpuh didepan kakinya. Memegangi bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak. Meraung, tertawa, menangis. Jongin melakukan semuanya, melampiaskan amarah dan emosi yang dipendamnya seminggu ini. Mengumpati Sehun dengan cacian kasarnya.

"Jongin" guman Sehun pelan.

Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya. Airmata masih deras membanjiri wajahnya. Gurat lelah terlihat menggelayuti wajahnya, namun seringai miris kembali terukir di bibirnya. Jongin mengusap airmatanya kasar dan berdiri. Menopang seluruh beban, beban fisik dan hatinya yang sudah mati karena pria didepannya.

"puas kau melihatku seperti ini? Kau pembunuh Sehun, iblis, sialan!"

Jongin kembali menerjang Sehun. Menggengam kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. Menggengamnya seakan Sehun akan hilang kalau dia tidak segera menghajar Sehun. Pukulan telak melayang di perut Sehun. Rasa mual menjalari tenggorokan Sehun tepat setelahnya. Jongin gelap mata, badannya menindih Sehun. Menghujaninya dengan pukulan yang benar benar keras dan kuat.

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

"kau... aku... ARGH! SIALAN! BEDEBAH KAU OH SEHUN!"

'BUGH'

Jongin menghempaskan pukulan terakhirnya. Nafasnya terengah putus putus. Jarinya terasa kebas dan kaku setelah puas melampiaskan semuanya dan membuat wajah pria pucat didepannya tidak karuan.

Airmatanya mengalir kembali. Badannya ambruk menimpa Sehun.

"Jongin... maafkan aku... ugh... aku.. hanya ingin melindungimu... kau.. tahu itu kan?" Sehun berguman pelan. Badannya terasa remuk, sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit melihat Jongin terdiam dan menangis karena dirinya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"maafkan aku Jongin"

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

* * *

**A/N : hallo, aku agak bingung. memutuskan untuk membuat fict ini menjadi chapter. berikan pendapat. aku agak ragu sebenarnya untuk bisa membuat fict ini seperti draft awal. dan juga menempatkanya di rate M atau T. bisa dibilang ini teasernya. review guys thanks. /bow**


	2. Chapter 1 : Begin

Killer

Kai;Sehun

[warning! SemiDarkfict; T++ ; ]

I own the plot;

please read author note below, okay?

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan. Orang bilang, pernikahan adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Dua orang insan bersatu dibawah naungan nama Tuhan Yang Agung. Sosok dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam itu tersenyum cerah. Wangi parfumnya menguar dengan keceriaan dari sosok berkulit perunggu tersebut. Tamu undangan silih berganti menyalaminya di pintu masuk. Pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda disebelahnya ikut tertawa pelan saat tamu melontarkan guyonan padanya.

Katedral tua itu sudah lapuk dimakan zaman. Lukisan lukisan diatap sudah mulai itu tidak menjadi halangan untuk suka cita hari ini. Bunga anyelir, mawar, lily, bahkan tulip menghiasi sudut gereja yang mulai ramai. Sosok berkulit perunggu itu berlalu menuju ruang tunggu miliknya. Menghitung tiap menit yang menyika. Membuat nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan, gugup.

"Pendetanya sudah siap Jongin. Ayo, "

Wanita paruh baya menggangdeng lengan Jongin. Kerutan di wajahnya terlihat samar, menandakan betapa gembiranya ia hari ini. Melepas putra kecilnya untuk menikah. Membangun sebuah hubungan suci yang sudah lama ia idamkan. Jongin tersenyum lebar. Keringat dingin membasahi tangannya.

"Aku gugup Bu"

Sorot mata jongin meredup pelan. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Ibunya lebih erat. Wanita tua itu terkekeh pelan. Jongin tersenyum samar. Otaknya menghitung tiap langkahnya menuju altar.

"Ayahmu juga gugup saat menikahi ibu dulu, itu wajar untuk calon pengantin Jongin"

Jongin mengangguk samar. Pegangan di lengan jongin menghilang. Sang ibu menatap jongin penuh haru. Netra tuanya mulai dibanjiri kristal bening. Mengusap pipi Jongin sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua berdiri diepan pintu gereja, tepat pukul 10 pagi.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahanmu Jongin. Semoga kau bahagia"

Tangannya terulur merengkuh wanita tua itu dalam pelukan hangat. Meresapi seriap kasih sayang yang terpancar dari wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Berusaha menghapus setiap rasa menyesakkan yang mengganggunya setiap saat. _Maafkan aku Ibu._

"Aku menyayangimu, Ibu"

.

.

.

Pria pucat itu tersenyum manis. Masa bodoh dengan tumpukan laporan yang menggunung didepannya. Iris kelamnya terasa terbakar membuatnya memejamkann mata. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan kenikmatan kasur yang belum ia sentuh sejak semalam. Jemari kurusnya meraih smartphone keluaran terbaru. Mengusap lockscreen yang menampilkan foto keindahan Okinawa yang ia ambil 2 minggu lalu. Tangan lincahnya mengetikkan kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

"Sajangnim, rapat investor akan dimulai 15 menit lagi"

Suara interkom menginterupsi keterdiamannya. Pria pucat itu menggeram pelan, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit akibat terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Batalkan. Aku harus keluar"

"Baik Sajangnim"

Pria pucat itu mendesah pelan. Memutar kursi kerjanya dan menatap langit Seoul yang mulai berwarna semi.

"Aku benci musim semi"

.

.

.

Myeongdong tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Jalanan itu penuh dengan berbagai macam toko. Terlalu banyak, bahkan untuk sekedar menghitungnya. Langkah pria pucat itu berhenti tepat diujung jalan. Menatap ramainya jalan yang terisi manusia yang haus akan fasion. Jas kantornya berkibar pelan diterpa angin musim semi. Mobil Porcse miliknya terpakir dipinggir jalan. langkahnya menghilang dibalik pintu cafe bernuansa klasik.

"Selamat datang"

Seorang pelayan menyapa pria pucat.

"Atas nama Oh Sehun"

Pria pucat itu bersuara pelan. Sang pelayan segera bergegas mengantarkan pria pucat itu kesebuah meja di VIP di belakang cafe. Disana hanya ada 3 meja berlapis beludru merah dengan dua kursi. Suasana romantis terasa menyesakkan dada, lilin berpendar menerangi sudut sudut ruangan. Pelayan itu menunjukkan meja milik pria pucat.

"Panggilkan Boss mu kemari"

Nada mutlak seorang Oh Sehun membuat pelayan itu menggangguk patuh. Aura pendominasi membuat bulu kuduknya meremang pelan. Terlalu menakutkan dari seorang iblis sekalipun. Pelayan itu pergi membawa sebuah pesan.

Tiga menit berlalu. Sehun menatap meja didepannya datar. Kosong, bahkan entah dia masih bernafas atau tidak. Seorang pria mungil dengan mata bulat dan pakaian hitam berdiri disamping pria itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Sehun?"

Pria pucat itu menoleh. Matanya menelisik pria didepannya. Masih sama, pendek, baju hitam, ekpresi datar dan mata bulatnya. Hanya rambutnya yang berubah. Dengan warna merah gelap. Dia menarik kursi didepan sehun dan bergantian mengamati Sehun.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Hyung"

Sehun membuka percakapan. Tatapannya melembut menatap pria bermata bulat.

"Kau terlalu sibuk untuk mengunjungiku Sehun, ku pikir kau lupa padaku"

Sehun tersenyum miris. Tangannya bertautan diatas meja beludru. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Mengulas kembali hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada pria didepannya. Keheningan menggegogoti waktu yang terus saja berjalan. Helaaan nafas panjang sehun terdengar keras dan putus asa.

"Hyung... Ibu, menyuruhku menikah"

Alis pria bermata bulat itu menyerit pelan. Bukankah sehun harunya bahagia?

"Itu bagus, kau sudah punya calon?"

Si pucat menggeleng. Tangannya meremat pelan rambut hitamnya. Menikah adalah hal yang paling dia hindari didunia ini. Tidak pernah terlintasbahwa ibunya akan memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang membuatnya pusing seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa menikah..." guman sehun.

"Kenapa?" Pria didepannya menatap sehun intens. Matanya memancarkan tanda keingin tahuan. Ini pertama kalinya sehun mengatakan hal yang agak aneh padanya. Dalam dua puluh tiga tahun bersama dengan Sehun, kali ini bukan ekpresi dingin yang dia dapatkan, tapi sebuah ekpresi tertekan.

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku gay" jawabnya.

.

.

.

Bulan madu yang diidamkan setiap orang adalah pergi ketempat paling romantis didunia dengan pelayanan nomer 1, hotel bintang lima, laut biru, matahari yang bersinar terik dan tentu saja service room sepcial untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

Jongin sangat menikmati itu. Tentu. Siapa yang tidak senang dengan segala hal yang mewah dan tentu saja gratis. Tangannya bertaut erat dengan tangan lentik gadis disampingnya. Ah tidak, dia sudah tidak gadis tentu saja mengingat betapa dahsyatnya malam pertama mereka dua hari lalu.

10 menit lagi mereka akan landing di Hawaii. Pria berkulit perunggu itu mengencangkan sabuknya dan menatap istrinya yang terlelap disampingnya. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi tembam wanita cantik itu. Mata rusanya mulai terbuka pelan. Mengerjap imut membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Kita akan landing, persiapkan dirimu"

Istrinya mengangguk dan menggeliatkan badannya. Menatap kota hawaii yang mulai terlihat dari ketinggian. Jongin menatap jam tangan ditangannya. 20 jam penerbangan membuat badannya kaku. Rasanya benar benar melelahkan.

"Oppa lelah?"

Jongin menoleh. Dia tersenyum samar sambil mengusak surai emas didepannya.

"Sedikit" jawabnya singkat.

Waktu berputar terlalu cepat saat Jongin dan istrinya sampai di hotel mewah tempat mereka akan menghabiskan bulan madu di Hawaii. Sebuah president room dengan balkon yang menghadap langsung kearah pantai benar benar memanjakan pasangan suami istri itu. Bahkan ranjang berukuran king size dengan taburan bunga mawar merah menambah kesan romantis yang ada.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kita akan jalan jalan nanti malam"

Jongin mengacak pelan rambut istrinya dan dibalas anggukan pelan.

"baiklah oppa, terimakasih, aku mencintaimu"

Pelukan hangat menghampiri tubuh tegap jongin. Membuat namja itu tersenyum miris.

"aku juga, Luhan" _Maafkan aku, Luhan._

.

.

.

.

Kerlipan lampu malam berpendar dengan indah menghiasi pemandangan malam dari sebuah apartment mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Sebotol Bloody Mary tergeletak tak berdaya sambil mengucurkan isinya yang semerah darah di atas meja kaca. Gelas piala kosong bertengger angkuh disamping si Pria pucat yang hanya mematung didepan kaca apartmentnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo semakin membuatnya gelisah. Pandangan kosong dan keterdiaman si pria mata bulat membuatnya di hantui mimpi buruk semalam. Dia tahu benar resiko yang akan ditanggungnya ketika dia membongkar aib yang ia tutupi selama 13 tahun terakhir hidupnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo melenggang begitu saja setelah pernyataan hina itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sial," gumanan lirih dan air mata mulai merayapi pipi pucatnya. Perasaan gelisah dan takut yang selama ini dia pendam akhirnya meledak bagaikan bom waktu yang membuat dirinya rapuh dan lemah. Luntur sudah topeng tegar dan datarnya selama ini. Hilang sudah kepercayaan diri yang ia bangun setelah ia menyadari perasaan menyimpangnya selama ini.

"menyedihkan sekali dirimu, Oh Sehun" desisnya.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan mata bengkak dan badan ngilu. Matahari sudah bersinar terik diangkasa. Jarum jam sudah berada pada pukul 10 lebih 35 menit. Matanya terasa perih menatap cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam apartmentnya. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Ponselnya bergetar pelan diatas meja kaca berlumur Bloody Mary miliknya semalam menandakan panggilan masuk. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponsel pintarnya itu.

'Kyungsoo hyung?' batinnya.

"Halo?" suara datar itu terlontar keluar. Jantungya berpacu cepat merasakan keheningan diujung sambungan telefonnya.

"Pergilah ke Hawaii, tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan berbicara dengan ibu untuk tidak mendesakmu segera menikah."

Tut..Tut..Tut

Kyungsoo segera memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Meninggalkan helaan nafas dari Sehun. Dia menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi 33 panggilan dari sekertaris dan juga beberapa dari sepupunya, Kris. Jemarinya bergerak, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

'_Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, ikut dengan ku ke Hawaii pukul 4. Aku menunggumu di Incheon Airport.'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**a/n : fanfic ini udah jadi chapter 1 nya dari september tahun kemarin. Tapi aku ga pede dengan konsep dari ff ini karna agak berat dan butuh mood yang pas buat nulis. Entah ini nanti bakalan jadi hunkai atau kaihun. aku bener bener ga tau deh bakal kaya apa jadinya. Plotnya udah ada dan tinggal ketik. Tapi pas ngadep laptop rasanya ga ada niat buat menggerakkan tangan. **

**Belom ada moment sehun kai disini, fanfic ini sangat lambat alurnya. So, be patient jadi fanfic ini bakalan lama banget buat update chapter selanjutnya. Aku butuh saran dari kalian. Kritik juga boleh, tapi no bashing and flame. okay? **


End file.
